


Together Forever

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [40]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 40 - "Do you promise?"
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 13





	Together Forever

"That was the last time the three of us will ever be apart," Sora said with conviction.

"Do you promise?" Kairi asked, looking at both her best friends.

"Of course," Riku nodded.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"We all said it last time and it still happened," Kairi pointed out.

"But this time it has to be different! Haven't we suffered enough?" Sora moved his hands to touch both Riku's and Kairi's.

"We just have to believe we'll be together this time," Riku said.

"I want to be with you two forever," Kairi said, touching Riku's hand as well.

"We will be."


End file.
